


Newtmas :)

by Panda67



Category: newtmas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda67/pseuds/Panda67
Summary: Thomas thinks his sister, Teresa is dating newt! Newt is confused when Thomas confronts him because he thinks he was going to beat him up from a study session newt had with Thomas's girlfriend, Brenda!! Little do the two know, the two end up having a thing for each other ;D but not right away of course. Time takes its tollWARNING: I'm not good with summaries but this story may be worth the read :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll continue this story, if you have read my work before you would know why I say this....lol. If you do enjoy the story, I am glad! ENJOY!
> 
> P.s. forgive my bad writing :p

"Look I can explain...." I chuckle nervously. Looking at the guy standing in front of me, Thomas our schools Idol. "...I don't know what she told you but I seriously didn't do anything to her I just-- we just, uh" What is wrong with me?! I'm going to get my arse beat if I don't tell him the truth.  
Thomas steps closer to my helpless self. 'Here it comes, he's going to beat me because I'm such a fool'. I shut my eyes . 'I'm going to die' I cry to myself.  
"Wow! So you're the lucky guy who's dating Teresa." his hand smacks my back and he begins to laugh hysterically. "I honestly thought she could do better". He stops laughing but continues smiling. "Now I can invite you to our house for dinner; matter of fact tonight at...hmm" He starts to hum under his breath, thinking. "Let's just say be there at 6, if you need the address just ask Teresa! And if you don't show up, well there will be consequences" he smiles.  
What?! Dating?! Teresa?! Dinner?! What is going on. "Uh...you're not mad about..." I glance behind Thomas at a loss of words & complete shock. I notice a girl running towards us from the distance. "...Teresa?" I say tilting my head side ways obviously more confused then I was just moments ago. At that, thomas turns to look at the girl behind him, then quickly turns back around and grabs me by the shoulders in panic, shaking me a little to draw my attencion back to him.  
He forces a chuckle"haha c'mon Newton, just say yes!" He says a little annoyed. "If you don't say yes I will get the track team to shuck you up! Now, what do you say?"  
"Uh...haha yeah I don't see the harm in that, but I need you to know that I thought you were refering to Brenda"  
He gave me a puzzled look "....Brenda?"  
"THOMAS!!!" Teresa yells angrily, Thomas turning to look at her. "You bastard what did you say to him!" She turns to look at me & mouths 'sorry, I'll explain later' then turns back with a pissed expression.  
Thomas let go of me and gave his sister a big smile, then completely dodging her question, he began to walk towards the schools parking lot. "Don't forget, Newt. And we'll talk later" he said before his best friend, Minho walked up to him, as well as Thomas's girlfriend, Brenda giving him a big kiss.  
"Ugh, he's so annoying!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at her brothers back. "I'm sorry, I sorda told him we were dating to get him off my back. I didn't know he would approach you, Sorry" her eyes clearly guilty.  
I chuckle "it's fine, I thought he was going to beat me up, for being with his girlfriend, not asking me to join your family for dinner" I chuckle nervously.  
She laughs "you did what with Brenda?!" We begin walking towards the school buses. "If my brother finds out your dead" she laughs again, tears forming in her eyes.  
"C'mon you know we didn't do anything, she just came to my house to study, since she's failing Geometry" I bumb into Teresa playfully. "Besides, I've never been interested in Brenda or anyone in that matter" She returns the gesture, smiling. (Bumping into him)  
When we reach the bus and take our seat Teresa looks at me. "Newt Will you pretend to be my boyfriend, just for tonight, so my brother won't bother me about it ever again, please" she puts her hands together and her puppy face begins to show.  
"I'll do it but why don't you just ask Minho, I mean you do have a huge crush on him" I tease her. Teresa laughs nervously then punches me on the arm. Worth it.

 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

 

When the clock hit 5:37, I was ready to make a fool of myself. I guess this is what you do for your best friend. My phone chimed; I pick up my phone and unlock it. A text from Teresa.

Teresa: Are you sure you still want to do this??  
5:38pm 

Newt: yeah, it might be fun!  
5:38pm 

Teresa: Alright, well you already know where I live :p see you in a little bit :D  
5:39pm

I get my wallet and put it in my back pocket as well as my phone.  I grab my car keys and head out the door.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner drama...that doesn't really happened, ok more like drama before the dinner ;) then some more afterwards c:
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: none of these characters belong to me, and I suck at summaries :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I updated :) hope you like!

    I arrive at my Teresa's house around 6:05, nervous, and scared. "Why am I getting super nervous, this is unusual" I whisper to myself.  
    I begin walking to the front door, my nerves getting worse by the step. "I think I'm gonna throw up" I grab my tummy in desperation. When I reach their front door I proceed to ring the door bell, my hands shaking like an earthquake. Ding dong. 'I did it' I cheer to myself.  
     The door slams open, a tall brown eyed beauty greeted me. "Newt! I thought you wouldn't make it" he smiles mischeviously as he grabs my shirt pulling me inside. Shutting the door behind us. "You are coming with me for a moment, alright?" He snickers.  
   Letting go of my well ironed shirt. He hand gestures me to follow him upstairs. I sigh and give him a nod for reassurance.  We get to the second floor of his flat. "You know, I never said this but your British accent is really cute" he laughs.  
     I turn my head and scratch the back of my head to hide my flushed face. "Uh, Thank you?" I say questioning whether that was the proper answer. Finally we arrive in Thomas's room, I believe that's what it is.  
   I walk in and turn my head towards Tommy who was shutting his door behind him. Once the door is shut he looks up at me with no expression visible except for his eyes studying my every gesture and movement. Until he finally looked away and began to walk towards his desk chair and sat down. Not long after he started spinning in circles and humming.  
   I stood there awkwardly, and looked at the teenager swerve in circles. 'I can't take this awkwardness anymore' I think to myself. "So," he says breaking the silence "what did you mean when you said Brenda?". His eyes still hold no expression, but somehow stabbing into my soul. "Did she, you know, with you?" He asks.  
     "No no no, Tommy you got it all wrong" why do I feel so guilty? I did nothing wrong. "Brenda and I were just studying, she asked me to help her in geometry since she's failing" I finish in a panic. I look back up at Tommy who's eyes, finally showed something! Wait, he looks happy?!  
    Thomas began laughing, tears filling his eyes. He got up from his chair and walked towards me. I backed up a few steps and crashed into the wall behind me. Thomas face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath. My face began to feel hot. 'Why does he look so...sexy?!  What is wrong with me?'  
     I refuse to look at the handsome young lad. C'mon Newt pull your bloody self together! I push Thomas to the side,  enough to get away from him and catch my breathe I had no idea I wad holding back.  I clear my throat "I'm going to go greet Teresa" I say looking at Thomas who was still facing the wall I ran away from.  
  I walk out the door, and glace one last time at Tommy, who's head was now in his hands. I close the door and lay my back on the door. My face flashing all red. "What just happened?" I ask myself under my breath.  
   "Newt?" I turn around to the sound of my name. Teresa "when did you get here?" She asks.  
I simply walk up to her and begin pushing her back to the direction of her room. Shutting the door. "What is wrong with your brother?!" I desperately ask.  
  She laughs, "He gave you the big brother talk huh". She gave me a look of concern "Do you have a fever? Your face is flushed red"  she patted my forhead with the back of her hand.  
    I flinch to the touch of cold hands "sorry, no I don't have a fever, just very hot yeah that's all" I chuckle nervously.  
   She removed her hand from my forehead and stepped back crossing her arms "how bad did Tom scare you?" She asks.  
   "THOMAS, TERESA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" A man's deep voice yells. "AND YOUR GUEST!" he added.  
  Teresa looks at me, then shrugs. "Let's go down before my dad shows his ratface" she laughs, as do I.  
    

    I greet Mr. And Mrs. wicked, and then take my seat next to Teresa. While Teresa was explaining  to her parents how gross the schools cafeteria food was, I sat looking at the stairs, waiting. For what? I shake the thought of Thomas from my head and join the conversation with Teresa and her parents.  " sheesh where is that boy" Mrs. Wicked says. "Honey go get your brother please".  
    Teresa chokes on the water she was drinking "Why, let's just eat without him" she says after coughing out the water.  
   Her mother glares at her husband then at Teresa. Then looks at me. 'Oh God' I think to myself. "Honey would you mind getting Thomas for me?" She smiles.  
     'Shuck! She really said it'  
A door slams up stairs, everyone looked at the top of the stairs. "Thomas, you're finally here, did you not hear your father calling you to come down?" She angrily disciplines her son.  
     Thomas gives his mom a small smile, "No sorry I did not hear him" he makes eye contact with me and quickly looks away. " Uh I actually had plans with Minho, so I'll take me leave"  
   His mom scoffs "really?! You couldn't have told me before I made all this food" she looks at his plate filled with food. "Why don't you just invite Minho over"  
     Teresa begins to choke on her food. Her mom gives her a strange look then returns to Thomas. When I'm done helping Teresa pass her food I glance up at Thomas, who is looking straight at me. We look at each other for what felt like minutes, and he turns to look at his mother. "Im Sorry, I should of told you"  
   His mom nods "fine go ahead and go" she smiles and then turns to Mr. Wicked who was happily enjoying his food and the show.  
   Thomas smiles and grabs the keys to his car, I'm guessing. Mr. Wicked slurps up his spaghetti and looks at his wife "what?" He says.  
    Mrs. Wicked scoffs and begins to eat her food. Leaving Mr. Wicked confused to what she was annoyed about.  Me and Teresa giggle at his reaction.

 

     When we finished eating, and ate dessert, and picked up all of the plates it was 8 at night. I said my goodbyes to Mr. & Mrs. Wicked. Teresa walked me to the door "Tom can be a tee bit rude at times, but he really is a nice person". I turn around and face Teresa.  
       I smile "I'm sure he is. Goodnight, see you at school next week" she smiles and waves me a goodbye.  
I got in my car and turned it on, I sat there for a moment before my face flashed red "Whay the bloody hell was that?" I say to myself.  "This is too strange". I back out of their driveway. Then changed the gear to drive and drove to the stop sign at the end of the neighborhood, the maze.  
   I stayed put in the stop sign, since no one was coming from behind me. I looked for a decent song to play for the ride home. When I found a song I let go of the brake and headed home, strange thoughts of Thomas roaming in my head.  
    The song playing through my AUX cord paused for a brief moment, then continued playing. I checked my phone when I reached a stop light. A text from my mom telling me to pick up food from the nearest diner.  
    I reply and make a sharp turn to head for the scorch Diner that was not too far from where he was.  
    
He parked his car and walked in. He went to the counter and ordered what his mother asked for.  "I'm so tired" I said cracking my knuckles.   
      "You can add me in there" a boy behind the counter said. "Do you want any sauces with that?" He asks. "Names Aris, I'm in your chemistry class, you know the one with Teresa" I silently 'Oh' and nod.  
    "No I don't want any, thanks" Aris hands me the bag and looks at me like he wanted to ask me something. I let my eyes wonder before asking, "yes? Do you need something"  
   He starts to panic "No it's just you usually come with Teresa-" he cuts himself off, and blushes, then looks at the floor.  
     I set my things down on the counter and sit myself down in front of him smiling. "You like Teresa don't you?" He blushes even more. "You are disappointed she wasn't here, well hey maybe I'll put in a good word for you" I smile.   
   He looks up and smiles "I thought you were dating her" a voice awfully familiar speaks from behind me. I turn around and find Thomas, Brenda and Minho. "You're not dating my sister" he snickered "You lied-- ha no she lied to me".  My eyes wide, Thomas knows.  
    

    
   


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am continuing from where I left off, and I hope you enjoy it!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I stopped updating, I hope you enjoy and If I'm not busy I plan to update again this year :D

       Thomas rises from the booth where his friends are sitting, and starts walking toward the counter where I am standing. "You mean to tell me, you and Teresa are not dating, and you played along with her lie?" He said coldly.   
        Brenda rises from her seat and walks towards her boyfriend "Thomas why are you giving him a hard time? He did nothing wrong". She leans his face towards hers and gently brushes his face. "Let's just go somewhere else".  
      Thomas grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. "I should have known you had a thing for him" Brenda opens her mouth but her words would not form "why else would you defend him--" thomas is cut off by his best friend, Minho, who stepped in grabbing Thomas by the arm and yanking him outside.  
      When Thomas and Minho exited the diner everyone stayed silent. Everyone's head peeked up to the familiar sound of a jingle from the glass door. Minho. He lightly jogged to the booth where they were sitting and grabbed the keys to what I assume to be Thomas's car. 

    After an internity of silence, people resumed their conversations little by little.  
    I glance at Brenda who surprisingly stood frozen in shock. Not daring to avert her eyes from where Thomas yanked her she said, "I'm sorry for what he said" she paused for a moment. "he didn't mean it" she mumbled.   
    I give her a concerned look "Brenda" I say in a comforting voice. "Are you ok?"   
    She lets out a weep and shakes her head. "He was right you know". I give a look of confusion. She snickers "It's nothing".  
    Brenda grabs he things from the booth she had been sitting in with Thomas and the others. She waves goodbye then walks out the door.  
    "Damn, you are is some deep doodo" Aris, the boy behind the counter says.   
   "Bloody hell" is all I could say. 

 

                  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

 

    "Hey!" Minho screams, as he gets a hold of my arm yanking me back. "What is your deal?!" He asks, letting my arm go.  
   I look at the floor. 'Why did I do that?' I ask myself. "I-I don't know" I stutter.  
  Minho sighs and glances back at the diner and then looks back at me. "Give me your keys" he held out his hand.  
    "I left them inside" I mutter.  
Minho did let out a sigh and his hand dropped to his waist. He nods "wait here, I'll go get your keys" he turns his back toward me and jogs inside the diner.   
    I let out a yelp. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask nobody while pacing back and forth in  frustration. I scratch the back of my head "Why did they lie to me in the first place!" I yell softly. At this point I stopped pacing and sat on the hood of my car. "I need to apologize to Brenda, and Newt" I put my head in my hands in embarrassment.    
    The familiar jingle from the diner rang and Minho came out with an odd expression. "Let's get you home princess".   
   We get inside the car and I turn the car on, then I drive out of the diners parking lot and head to Minhos house. 

   The uncomfortable tension in the car grows as time passes scarcely. I could instantly tell Minho was dying to ask about what had happened earlier because his eyes were drilling holes into the side of my head.  
    After sitting for who knows how long I finally speak up. "Could you stare any harder" I say abruptly, glancing in his direction.   
  Minho turns his head casually and let's out a sigh. "I'm just trying to figure out why you did what you did" he says defeated.   
   I turn on Minho's street and stop at his house. We both sit there in silence for a good minute or so. "I don't know what's wrong with you man" he pauses for a moment glancing at me. "Whatever it is I think you have to work it out, because Newt is not to blame for Brenda's mistake".  
     I turn my head abruptly to look at Minho, shocked "you knew about Brenda?" I ask in a desperate manner.   
  Minho snickers "Are you serious, you yelled it out in the diner" he pauses. "Not to mention she made the face of someone who's guilty"  
   I nod "that's-- I could be wrong" I avert any eye contact with Minho. "I got to get home, I'll see You tomorrow at school".    
   Minho opens the door to my car and walks out, shutting the door behind him. I drive off his drive way and head back to my house.   
    "God I hope Newt has not said anything to Teresa about this" I groan, banging my head against the steering wheel in embarrassment.

 

   I drive up into the driveway; thankfully the lights were off inside the house.

           *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

    I wake up with absolutely no motivation to face the horrendous problems I created for myself in a  matter of a single night. I hear a thud of footsteps headed towards my room from the other side of the hallway. I groan quietly to myself "Teresa please don't"  
      "Tom you up!" She says unpleasantly. "Who am I kidding, of course you are, so listen carefully" she says through the other side of the door "Newt and I had a disagreement after you left so we took a little break, and he was just trying to get back at me, but we're fine" she says annoyed. "Not that it's any of your business!" She yells, at last.  
      I open the door to my room and greet my younger sister "I guess I owe Newt an apology" I say.   
    Teresa looks at me still not pleased with my answer. She groans "you also owe ME an explanation!" She says poking me hard on my shoulder. "Why did you react the way you did, more like why did you get so angry at Newt! He had nothing to do with your insanity"   
    I sigh "I think it just bothered me that my girlfriend likes Newt so I let my anger out on him"   
    "Wait Brenda likes Newt, as in the dorky, tall skinny, blonde dude" she cracks up laughing. "Wait 'til he here's about this!"   
   I look at her confused "a-are  you not jealous?!" I ask extremely confused. "Or do you guys have an open relationship" I ask surprised   
   Her joy and laughter immideatly disappears from her face "no it's just him and I are complicated-- look at the time, we're going to be late!"  She rushes to her room and slams the door shut.   
   Well I better get ready as well, I owe that guy an apology, and I have to end things with Brenda once and for all.

 

    I arrived at school with time to spare so I went to the library where I normally met up with Brenda. Not surprisingly she was there; the surprising part was that so was Newt. I sigh. Brenda was leaning really close to Newt.   
    This must have been what she did before meeting up with me "Hey" I say.  
   The two of them turn to look at me. "Thomas!" they say simultaneously shocked. Brenda scoots away from Newt and looks up awkwardly.   
      I raise my hands in defeat and chuckle "it's cool you two" I smile. "I uh know about you two" I lower my hands.   
      Newt simply looks at me confused, although I refuse to look at him, for many reasons. He finaly speaks up "what are you talking about?" He asks.  
     Brenda smiles "Newt I'll be back, me and Thomas here have something's to discuss" she smiles and gets up. She grabs me by my arm and drags me into a room inside the library.   
      "I am ending this Brenda, you clearly have a thing for Newt so I'll let you be" I sigh and grab the handle to the door.   
     Brenda stops me from leaving "I'm sorry" she says. "I should of ended things with you once I realized I liked Newt. I'm so sorry". She let's go and I walk out.  
     I look up and see Newt sitting where he was before, looking right at me. I give him a smile and a wave "see you later". I turn around and begin walking toward the exit.  
    "Tommy! Wait!" Newt yells. I turn and look at him. He's now standing with his hands on the table. His face expression showed how irrationally he acted.   
      "Yeah? What is it" when I make eye contact with Newt I remember what I did to him the night before in my room. I overt my eyes from his.   
       He looks back at the work he had on the table and awkwardly says "I- I'm sorry we lied about the whole relationship". He chuckles nervously "is there anything I could do to make up for all of this?" He asks with that thick British accent.   
      I sigh, then chuckle "The last thing I want is to--" I look straight into his eyes again and lose my train of thought. I swallow deeply, "I-I'll get back to you on that".   
    Newt smiles awkwardly and nods. I nod back as a friendly gesture, "Alright I'll see you around".          
I walk out of the library and sigh. I didn't even apologize to him, this is unbelievable. I smile. "I do not understand myself" I laugh. I turn and look back to see Brenda and Newt sitting with each other once again. I smile at the blonde once again. "What is wrong with me" I think to myself.

     
 


End file.
